nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Using a leprechaun for unlimited protection
Hey, all! I've been using the wiki for a while, it's a great resource. Anyway, recently I've been playing what I call an "accidental extinctionist" game... Neutral human wizard. Interesting early game, no bag of holding all the way through the Castle, a few other key things were rare or non-existent. I had caches all over the place. After the Castle I had pretty much a full ascension kit but was still conserving wishes, holding out for a BoH and some nonessential armor. Then on the second level of Vlad's I hit an old bones file of mine: YASD (choked on a winter wolf cub) with a full ascension kit. So at that point I had two ascension kits and finally had a BoH. I also had +7 Mjollnir. But what I really wanted was Grayswandir. Unfortunately, in this game I already had found or been given quite a few artifacts, so the chances of wishing for it were slim (although I did try, wasting many wishes in the process). So how to get Grayswandir? Repeated sacrifice, natch. So I have a nice altar with a boulder fort, and I've been summoning for a while. Building up a huge stock of stuff, 40+ !oFH, etc. Level 30, natch. I've been playing with polypiling rings, looking for protection and increase damage, then enchanting them to +2 (with PYEC from an early wish) and eating them. I had my AC down to -52. Back at the altar, I started to lose focus and all of a sudden I sacrificed a nurse. "The altar is stained with human blood!" My god is angry, no problem; a few sacrifices take care of that. But I went from AC -52 up to AC -34. Yow. My level was 30, so there wasn't enough gold left in the game to buy even 10 points of protection from a priest, and I'd already eaten my stash of rings. What to do? At first I was going to have a pet kill the priest and use the money to pay another priest... but if I did that I knew I would soon run out of priests! Finally I realized the obvious solution (which I had read long ago here and forgotten about: I found a leprechaun and tamed it. Brought it into the temple using my magic whistle. Put on my handy ring of conflict. Then... well, here you go: : "e - a blessed ring of conflict (on right hand)." : "The leprechaun hits the priest of Thoth." : "The leprechaun steals some gold from the priest of Thoth." : "The leprechaun suddenly disappears!" : "You produce a strange whistling sound." : "You were wearing a blessed ring of conflict. You finish disrobing." : "The leprechaun drops 127643 gold pieces." : "You have much trouble lifting 127643 gold pieces." : "You rebalance your load. Movement is difficult." Donate, rinse, repeat! Still looking for Grayswandir, though... JohnHarker 06:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : Last time I tried, the priest killed my leprechaun in one whack as soon as I put on my ring of conflict. Tjr 11:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Guest : If you're a neutral wizard, you're probably not gonna get Grayswandir - that's a lawful saber you're after there. I don't know the specifics, but I'm pretty sure that's your major bummer.